


Smooth Criminal

by yujaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff and Crack, Kidna More Like Strangers To Cute Boyfriends, M/M, Paragraph That Includes Homophobic Language/Violence, Past Homophobia Referenced, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: When Donghyuck had decided to offer tutoring during his freshman year, it was his only real option for making money on the side. Now as a sophmore it is more for enjoyment. As he takes on his first student he has no idea that his life is about to get turned upside down.or Donghyuck meets a cute boy who happens to be a gang member.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: NOHYUCK FEST: 정답!





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt JD019: person A is a kind, openly gay boy who tutors gang leaders for free and finds friends within these guys, especially person B. One day, a homophobe insulted person A, but the gangs found out. They very much proceeded to go beat the homophobe up.
> 
> Dear prompter, I hope this lives up to your expectations. It has been one of my favorite stories to write.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: There is one small part that is like a paragraph or two long that includes the homophobic language/violence. Nothing major but please be aware.

When Donghyuck had decided to offer tutoring during his freshman year, it was his only real option for making money on the side because he didn’t have time to work a normal job with his course load. Now as a sophomore, he had a decent part time job at a coffee shop on the weekends, but he actually enjoyed tutoring now and the extra money was nothing to complain about. His advisor told him it would look great on his applications too, so that was a bonus.

Initially, he didn’t want to get overwhelmed so he was just using word of mouth. He started off tutoring his friend Sehun, who was actually close to finishing his masters but for the life of him, could not understand economics. Sehun led to a whole host of people who needed his help in the beginning. He actually had to start turning people down because he was so busy.

This semester though, he was thinking about posting his number on one of the help boards. His course load was an easier one and he thought he would be able to handle a few more people. After his Lit class, he headed towards the library across campus. He thought he would get more interest if he posted his information on one of their boards.

Donghyuck was thankful for the early fall weather. He was a total hoodie and ripped jeans kid. A basic white chick his friends called him. He honestly didn’t mind. He was going to wear what he wanted no matter what they called him.

As he walked into the library, he switched his phone to silent and walked to the downstairs info center.

Donghyuck had literally walked around the corner from posting his flyer on the help board when his phone buzzed.

unknown number  
hey  
can i set up a session

hyuck  
sure  
i have tues/thurs nights at the library open

unknown number  
can we start tues and maybe thurs too  
im really struggling here  
im jeno btw

hyuck  
sounds good  
3rd flr at 7

Jeno  
Thx

\-------

Donghyuck sipped his coffee as he arranged his books and laptop on the table. He made sure to reserve one of the private rooms at the library. He liked to do it for the first few sessions with a new student. He didn’t know their learning style and wanted them to be as comfortable as possible.

He checked his watch and saw that it was 18:58. He really hoped this Jeno kid would be on time. As his watch changed to 19:00 the door opened and a very tall, very beautiful boy walked in.

“Hey, sorry, I know I cut it short tonight. Had some shit to take care of but it won’t happen again, promise.” He dropped (literally) his books on the desk and stuck his hand out, “I’m Jeno.”

Donghyuck shook his hand “My name is Donghyuck but everyone calls me Hyuck. You were on time so now worries. What exactly are you needing help with?”

They both sat down across from one another and Jeno got out his papers, handing them to Donghyuck. “I failed a class last year but they’re letting me take it again. I like math too so I don’t know why this one was so hard for me. If I don’t at least pass I won’t graduate. I would honestly love an A or B if possible.”

Donghyuck nodded and looked it over and was surprised it was an AP class he was taking this semester. “Oh man, this works out great. I’m taking this class too! Wait, I didn’t see you in there today.”

“I just got my schedule figured out around lunch. I have almost all the credits I need. I’m only required to take this math class, comp, and one physics lab to graduate. The lady in the office was kinda giving me issues so it took longer than it should.”

Donghyuck noticed the muscle in his jaw twitch and he clenched his teeth.

“Why was she giving you trouble? Do you know her?” He had never heard of the little old lady giving anyone trouble before. Let alone a pretty boy like Jeno.

“I don’t know her personally but a lot of people know me and I guess she heard about me from her grand kid or some shit.” He rolled his eyes but stopped once he realized Donghyuck was looking at him like he had no idea what he was talking about.

“What are you talking about? Are you like an idol or something?”

“You really have no idea who I am?”

“Seriously, I don’t think I have even seen you on campus before, let alone heard your name. You are also the only person I have ever met named Jeno. So yes, I’m sure.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Who did this guy think he was?

Jeno couldn’t believe that someone at his school had never heard of him. “I’m sorry but I genuinely thought everyone at this school knew who I was. I am Jeno Lee, the leader of the Sangsa Gang.”

Donghyuck felt his chin fall and just stared openly at Jeno for a good minute straight. Long enough that you could see Jeno start to fidget.

“Look dude, if it’s that big of a deal, I will talk to the lady about switching me. I know people have a problem with who I am but seriously, at least don’t freak the fuck out in front of me” He went to grab his book but Donghyuck grabbed his wrist before he could.

“I’m sorry! Please, I didn’t mean anything. I’m honestly not upset I’m just...surprised I guess? I’m smart and all but I don’t socialize a ton outside of tutoring so I don’t know as much as I probably should. I’m not judging and I don’t have a problem with who you are or what you might do. As long as you don’t try to kill me!” He tried to make a funny face and lighten the mood but Jeno just continued to look at him.

Donghyuck went to pull his hand away when Jeno shook his head and started to smile, “Dude, you have got to get out more. Jokes like that are just gonna get you eye rolls.”

“Oh thank God, I thought you hated me already. But seriously, just please be honest with me and try not to waste our time studying and I will have no issues with helping you out.”

Jeno nodded, “You got yourself a deal Hyuckie.”

\-------

About a month into their tutoring sessions, Jeno had asked Donghyuck if he would open to the idea of tutoring multiple people. “I have a few friends that need help but because of who we are...well, the others won’t help them like you would. I trust you so I know they would too.”

Donghyuck was both flattered by the compliment but also a little worried that he wouldn’t be able to give them all the attention they would need and deserve. “Well, I guess it would mainly depend on how many people you are talking about and what subjects they need help on. If they are the same or similar subjects to what we’re already going over, then it shouldn’t be that hard I guess.”

He didn’t mind helping out more people, especially if they were being purposefully ignored or denied help just because of who they were or what choices they made. Donghyuck was lucky and had only experienced prejudice and judgement a few times in his life, but it was enough to make him realize he would not let anyone experience those same things if he had anything to say about it.

Jeno smiled and pulled his phone out, “Thanks man. I will text the guys and see if they still need help and what with. If they aren’t busy I can let you know before I leave tonight.”

Donghyuck watched as Jeno started jotting down names and subjects

Jaemin Calc/Statistics/Physics  
Mark Calc/Comp

“Okay, so do you think these would be okay? I know Jaemin's seems like a lot, but I’m pretty sure it’s just the math side of everything he needs help with.”

“I think those should be okay but I will just have to see once they come. Make sure they come to the next session and we’ll see what we can do.” Donghyuck smiled and patted Jeno on the knee, not even thinking about what he was doing. He only noticed when he saw a small blush on the tops of Jenos cheeks and ears.

“Uhh, will do Hyuck, thanks.” Jeno glanced at his phone again, “Shit I didn’t realize what time it was. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you I needed to leave early today, but I’ll see you in a couple days!” He grabbed his stuff and was out the door before Donghyuck could even say bye.

\-------

The sessions with Jaemin and Mark went a lot smoother than Donghyuck had imagined. Jaemin was loud and picked on his friends non stop. Mark would join in every once in a while but he tended to be quieter, just observing the shenanigans of the other two. He thought he was being subtle, the way his eyes followed Jaemin’s every move, but Donghyuck noticed. He wondered if Jaemin knew how Mark felt.

“If you call me nana one more time Jeno I swear to fucking christ I will end you!” Jaemin had a pencil in his hand and was pointing it at Jeno like it was a shotgun.

Jeno was in his chair cackling, eyes disappearing because he was laughing so hard. “I would like to see you try! Mark, put a leash on your boyfriend!”

Mark dropped the drink he had just picked up and turned as red as a tomato. Jaemin on the other hand had a small smirk on his face, like he knew the effect those words had on Mark and enjoyed it.

“He will not be putting a leash on me...that’s only for the bedroom.” Jaemin looked at Mark and winked, almost giving the other boy a heart attack.

Donghyuck sat back and observed the three friends. He almost couldn’t believe how close they had become in the last few weeks. They would start with their sessions and then go grab coffee or dinner once they were done. They had slowly become more open with Donghyuck about their “endeavours” as they called them and he gradually started opening up to the about being gay and how people in the past had taken that information.

To say he was surprised when Jeno took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze would be the understatement of the century. “You don’t ever have to worry about anyone hurting you or anything like that ever again Hyuck. You’ve got us as your friends now. We don’t care who you love and well fuck up anyone who tries to give you shit about it.”

Donghyuck blushed at the contact but smiled anyway. “Thank you Jeno, and you guys too. That means the world to me it really does.”

\-------

It was late October and was just starting to get chilly when it happened. Donghyuck was walking to the library for their Tuesday session when he was suddenly pulled behind a building by three young men.

“Well look here boys. It’s the faggot that tutors other fags isn’t it. What’s your name? Donghyuck or some shit like that?” The other boys laughed as he pushed Donghyuck onto the ground. He didn’t even have time to react before one foot connected with his ribs and another with the back of his head.

Fortunately Donghyuck was almost immediately knocked unconscious. The three boys continued for a few more minutes until they were bored of it all. The same boy pulled Donghyuck up by his shirt and shook him. “Wake up faggot. Gotta make sure you feel those broken ribs.”

Donghyuck groaned and opened his left eye. His right must have been swollen shut. What was going on? Why were these boys hurting him? “Who….what….” He tried to ask but his chest hurt too much to get the words out. He groaned and tried to pull away but couldn’t.

“You aren’t going anywhere you piece of shit. We’ve seen you with the Sansa Gang and we want you to deliver a message for us. Tell that Jeno fucker that the Kal Gang knows what’s going on and we won’t let him get away with it. Tell him Renjun is fucking pissed and if he doesn’t want me to send Jisung and Chenle after you again, he’ll back the fuck off.”

He threw Donghyuck back on the ground. “Pathetic piece of shit.” They all three spit on him before walking off. Donghyuck curled up in a ball as tears began to fall down his cheeks. What am I going to do?

He was still trying to figure out what was going on and what he should do when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. How it didn’t get broken he wasn’t sure, but he tried to pull it out. It took him so much longer because of his bruised and broken ribs to get his torso to move the correct way. By the time he got it out the person was calling him back. He almost started crying again when he saw it was Jeno.

He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear. Before he could say anything though Jeno had started in, “Hey where are you? You’re never late? Do you need a ride or something? You had us all worried.” He was talking fast and did sound genuinely worried but he wasn’t giving Donghyuck a chance to speak.

“Jen...Jen...Jeno. Library....help….me.” He couldn’t get a full sentence out but he hoped Jeno got the idea and could find him. “Fuck. Hang on Hyuck. We’re on our way.” The line disconnected and Donghyuck just prayed they would find him soon.

It felt like an eternity before he heard fast footsteps approaching. Jeno got to him first. He kneeled down and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Jaemin and Mark stood behind them scanning the alley for who might have hurt him.

“Fuck, what happened? Do you know who did this to you or why?” He slowly pulled Donghyuck up against his chest. “One of you go get the car, we have to get him to the hospital!” Jaemin took off towards his car while Mark paced back and forth on the phone. “Just hang on Hyuck.”

\-------

Donghyuck woke up 8 hours later in the hospital. His memory was foggy after the first blow to his head. He barely remembered anything besides Jeno screaming his name. He slowly rolled his head to the side wanting to look out the window but what he saw almost made him tear up. Jeno Jaemin and Mark were all three crammed onto the small love seat in the corner asleep, half laying on one another.

He was just about to try and do something to wake them up when the doctor came in. “It’s good to see you awake Mr. Lee. You gave your friends here quite the scare.” He gestured at the three boys who were now rubbing sleep out of their eyes but listening closely. “You have two fractured ribs and a mild concussion. You will have a prescription for the pain but take them only if absolutely necessary. You are free to check out whenever you feel ready.” He bowed and left the room.

Donghyuck looked at his friends and felt the tears start to fall down his cheeks. “Thank you, so much for saving me.” They were all shaking their heads as they took a seat on the end of his bed. Jeno took his hand and kissed his knuckles, “You don’t have to thank us baby. That’s what friends are for and do not worry about the Kal Gang. They have been taken care of. One of us will be with you to be sure though.”

Donghyuck was both grateful but also a little confused and embarrassed. Why was Jeno calling him babe and kissing his knuckles? He was acting like it was something they always did. He wasn’t complaining per se, he was just trying to figure out why Jeno was doing it.

“Now, let's get you cleaned up and checked out while Mark and Jaemin go get the car.”

\-------

After the incident with the Kal Gang, Donghyuck always had someone with him. The three boys took turns walking with him to the library to meet the other two. They told him they had taken care of the rival gang and that he didn’t have anything to worry about but they wanted to be safe.

He honestly didn’t mind the company. He liked not being alone and it gave him one on one time with the boys and was able to get to know them better. Like Mark, he was born in Canada and hated ketchup. Jaemin hated strawberries and was obsessed with espresso. So much that everyone thought he might have a heart attack. As for Jeno, he was harder to get to open up.

Today it was Jeno’s turn to pick him up. He glanced at his watch and saw he had about five minutes before Jeno got to his apartment and he still wasn’t sure what to wear. He wanted to look good for him, a realization he had come to terms with recently. He had accepted the fact that he liked Jeno but was afraid to let him know in case he didn’t feel the same way. He had just pulled his hoodie on when the doorbell rang.

Donghyuck grabbed his stuff and opened the door. “He Jeno, give me just a sec to get my shoes on.” He was lucky to get the full sentence out because Jeno looked so good today in all black with a leather jacket. He had to get himself together though because today was the day, he was going to confess to Jeno.

Over the last few weeks of walking with Jeno they had grown closer. He still couldn’t get Jeno to open to him that much about his past, but he was definitely becoming more open with his affection towards Donghyuck. It started with bumping shoulders and now it had progressed to holding hands when no one was around. He was ready to hold hands in front of their friends and strangers now and he hoped Jeno was on the same page.

As they exited Donghyuck’s building he took Jenos hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. There were quite a few students out today and he knew this was not something they normally did. “Jeno, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He hadn’t expected to be quite this nervous. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red.

Jeno just nodded but kept glancing from their joined hands to the people walking by. He didn’t try to pull away but Donghyuck could see that the thought was definitely crossing his mind.

“I understand if you don’t want to keep holding hands in front of all these people but that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.” He squeezed Jenos hand a little harder. “If you are comfortable with it, and feel the same, I would...umm...like to make this official I guess? What I mean is...Jeno...will you be my boyfriend?” They had just walked underneath a few trees so Donghyuck stopped so they would be in the shade.

Jeno turned to look at him with an unreadable expression on his face and it made Donghyuck want to take off running in the opposite direction. He had been so bold a few minutes ago but now he was so anxious Jeno wouldn’t feel the same way.

“Calm down Hyuck, I can practically hear your mind whirring. I have to say I’m kinda surprised but also kinda not? I guess I thought we would just kinda keep tiptoeing around each other for a bit longer but to answer your question yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.” He pulled Hyuck into a hug and kissed his cheek. “I have never actually had a boyfriend so no promises that I will be a good one but I will definitely try my best.”

Donghyuck was on the verge of happy tears but he just hugged Jeno tighter. “You just make me so happy and have treated me so well when we're just friends. I can only imagine how good of a boyfriend you will be.”

Jeno pulled back blushing. “Oh stop. Come on Hyuckie, let’s go so we can tell the boys.” He took Donghguck’s hand and kissed it starting off towards the library. “I can’t wait to show you off and rub it in their faces.”

This caused Donghyuck to laugh. He had gained so much happiness this year he felt like he might burst. For once in his life he was actually excited about what the future would hold.


End file.
